The Seventh MoonGate
by Kassia2
Summary: Tenchi and Ryoko meet at school as normal teenagers. Years later, Tenchi is married with no memories of Ryoko. She finally returns, but does he remember her?
1. A Blessed Meeting (Prologue Part 1)

The Seventh Moon Gate  
  
By Kalika-Chan  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Tenchi Muyo or any of its characters. And the rest.. you know it  
  
Note: This is Not your regular Tenchi fic. This is way different. Remember that this story isn't based on Tenchi finding Ryoko in a cave or at the crash site. There is no Ayeka, Sasami, or Mihoshi. Happy reading.  
  
"-spoken  
  
'-Thinking  
  
--Chapter One--  
  
A Blessed Meeting  
  
Masaki Tenchi sighed as he shut his locker before heading to homeroom. School wasn't the same anymore. It seemed to him the older he got, the more boring school gets. He wanted more time to do other stuff. Everyday he was slacking. Everyday he was a little bit lazier. He heard the chatter of students in the hallway behind him. Why couldn't he be like them? Always talking and hanging out with their friends. It wasn't that he didn't have friends, he did, but they weren't like him. They were.so carefree. They didn't have anything to worry about in their life. They were normal. Gathering his books, he headed to homeroom.  
  
What he saw before his eyes stopped him. A girl, about 19 (his age), was getting books out of her locker. He watched as she pulled her cyan hair away from her face. She was breathtaking. This new girl had golden- yellow eyes, spiky, long, cyan hair down to her waist, and little fangs peeking out of her mouth that he found madly attractive. She was tall, had a voluptuous body, and smooth cheeks. The faintest blush of lipstick was on her full lips. Suddenly, her books fell as she closed her locker. She bent down to pick them up as students hurried around her, guys looking her way. Tenchi walked forward and quickly bent down beside her to help her with her books.  
  
"Thanks." She said smiling.  
  
Tenchi blushed and muttered something. His hand bumped into hers. He turned red as she piled the books in her arms. "Thanks a lot." She says again, tucking an inch of hair over her ear. They both stood up and she turned toward him.  
  
"Nahh.you're welcome.you new here?"  
  
"Yeah, today's my first day. I know a few people here."  
  
"That's great. I would hate to go to a new school where I don't know anybody." Tenchi smiled at her and tucked his hands in his pockets.  
  
"Yeah, but I guess it's not so bad. You meet new people."  
  
"Right, and old people." Tenchi joked. Ryoko laughed. She was perfect.  
  
"My name's Ryoko. It's nice to find someone as kind as you on a first day."  
  
Tenchi blushed again, one hand rubbing the back of his head. He couldn't bring himself to look at her. "Ryoko? That's a beautiful name. Mine's Tenchi. Masaki Tenchi." He brought his hand out to shake hers. She took it gently and squeezed. Her skin was so soft and for a moment he imaged her against him. Tenchi shook the image out of his mind. 'Hentai!' he scolded himself silently.  
  
"Heaven and earth." She thought for a moment. "That's cool. I like your name too." They both laughed and the bell rang. Tenchi had hoped to talk a little longer. Ryoko seemed to want to, too.  
  
"Well, I hope I can find my classes alright. I can't even find my homeroom!" She laughed again. Tenchi laughed with her and asked to see her classes. She gave it to him to look at. Immediately he noticed they were not in any classes this marking period. 'Man, I was really hoping to see her again.'  
  
"We don't have any classes together this marking period, but it looks like we have Math together next marking period. Here, your homeroom is in 134B, which is right there on the corner." He lifted his finger and pointed that way.  
  
"Ok, thanks! See ya!" Ryoko walked toward the open door of her homeroom as she waved bye. She turned around to see him still standing there. Giving him a small wink, she watched as he started to blush again. She giggled and resumed walking.  
  
Tenchi wiped the sweat that had gathered on his forehead. Ryoko was so much.. he wanted her. He had known that the moment he saw her. He dreamed about her. Hopefully she wasn't taken, but a girl like that wasn't going to be single long. Second bell rang. He was already late. The hallways were still packed full of tardy students rushing to get to class. Tenchi was almost skipping to homeroom. His mind focused only on Ryoko.  
  
**********  
  
She stood alone in a red barren desert. Her hair was incredibly noticeable. The wind was strong that day. It blew her hair back, like waves of flowing water. The desert itself was dry, completely covered in dust, red dust. It was like a living hell. The temperature was high too, even though she wasn't sweating. She started to disappear, her body becoming more transparent every second.  
  
"No! Don't go!" Tenchi shouted, running toward her. She vanished before he got there. "No.no, it can't be." he whisper quietly. Tenchi stopped where she was last seen. He looked around for her, but he knew she was gone. His only love.she was gone. He had done everything, but they took his Ryoko away. He didn't trust them anymore. He didn't want to befriend them. He just wanted Ryoko back. He just wanted to be happy.  
  
"Come back! Come back! I need you! Please, help me Tenchi. Help! I love you! Please come!" A voice far away called out to Tenchi.  
  
"Ryoko? Is that you? Where are you!" He shouted in the direction of her voice.  
  
"I'm here! Please come get me, my love! I love you!" Her voice had started to fade. Tenchi ran in the direction where he had last heard her. She loved him. She loved him. She loved him. That was all he could think. He needed to get her back. He was so lost without her.  
  
Tenchi stumbled and fell; landing sprawled across the dry, warm ground. He gasped air into his lungs, trying to purge the stench of death that seemed embedded in his mouth, nose, and lungs. He felt a hand on the back of his head and rolled instantly to the side, snarling and bearing his teeth. It was Ryoko. She was wearing her everyday clothes and looking down at him. Smile. It wasn't her smile. He had almost reached up to hug and kiss her, but he watched as she smiled. It wasn't his Ryoko. She was an imposter. The fake Ryoko extended a hand to help Tenchi up. Still smiling. Tenchi jerked away. "No! You're not her! You're not my Ryoko! Stop this!" He got up and stood before her, seething in anger.  
  
She looked so hurt when he backed away that her had second thoughts. Maybe she was real. Maybe nothing's real. Everything's a fake. The whole world, him.all fantasies. 'What am I doing here? What have a done to deserve this? Why take Ryoko away from me?!'  
  
He slowly backed away. "You're' not Ryoko.you're not. You're a monster. You took my Ryoko away! I'll kill you! I'll kill you to avenge her! You will not win! You hear me?!"  
  
She turned ugly. He could clearly see she was no longer Ryoko. Instead, a monster took her place. Her skin was black; her red tongue came out. He saw the blood drip from her lips. He saw the thirsty look in her eyes.  
  
She spoke in a snake-like voice; "You will never see Ryoko again. Never! I forbid it! This is the way of the godsss! You cannot counter them. Usss!" She started to laugh. Throwing her head back and flying in the sky. She disappeared as well.  
  
"Oh, Tenchi! Please come help! I'm lost! I don't know where I am! I love you! Tenchi!" This time, the real Ryoko called out to him.  
  
"Ryoko! I hear you! But I can't see you! I promise to find you! Wait for me! Please! I love you too, Yoko!" He yelled at the top of his lungs one last time; "I love you!"  
  
**********  
  
"Masaki!" Mr. Yu rapped Tenchi's desk twice. The class giggled. Tenchi slowly opened his eyes as his 7th hour classroom came into view. He realized he was at school. And he had fallen asleep.  
  
"What? Oh! Sensei, gomen nasai. I fell asleep. I-I-What was the question?" He sat up calmly and looked up at his angry teacher. He had his arms crossed and eyebrow furrowed. Tenchi slouched just the slightest bit at his teacher's look.  
  
"Welcome back to math class, Mr. Masaki. You're just in time for the end. See me when everyone leaves." With that he walked back to his desk. The class "Oohhh-ed!" Tenchi was a guy that never got in trouble. He didn't want to start now, on his senior year. Mr. Yu started to talk about their History homework for the day. Tenchi hardly heard him. He was day dreaming again. He thought of Ryoko as he looked out the window. Some students were already dismissed. Lucky them. They didn't have to worry about doing extra chores for Ojii-sama Yosho after school. He knew beening a priest's grandson was hard, but he had to accept the fact that he would also be a priest one-day. Tenchi didn't really hate it, but there were times when he felt like giving up, tired of chores and praying. Ojii-sama would eventually die and Tenchi will have to take over the business. Priests don't earn that much money, so he would have to depend on another part-time job as well. The old shrine at their house dates back to the 700's, passed from generation to generation. It was.destiny.  
  
Mr. Yu was still talking. Tenchi heard as if he was underwater, not clearly or understandable.  
  
"Hey, Masaki! Wake up! You look like you're in the Twilight zone or something!" One of his friends, Aki, whispered to him on his left.  
  
"Yeah, I'm pretty tired today. Didn't get much sleep last night. I'll talk to you later." The bell rang at that moment and Mr. Yu opened the door to let the students out.  
  
Tenchi carried his books to Mr. Yu's desk.  
  
"Please, have a seat." He gestured to an empty chair when all the kids had left. Tenchi sat down nearby.  
  
"Chocolate?" He offered, holding out a bar.  
  
"No, no thanks." Tenchi waved his hand off.  
  
"Ok, if you're sure."  
  
"I-I'm sure." He couldn't understand why Mr. Yu was so nice to him after what had happened in class.  
  
"Well, I guess you're wondering why I asked to talk to you." Mr. Yu folded his hands together and looked at his student.  
  
"Uh.not really.." Tenchi mumbled.  
  
"What's that?" He leaned closer to hear better.  
  
"I-I said I wasn't t-that surprise when you wanted to talk to me. Because I fell asleep in class, I mean."  
  
"Let me tell you something, I am nice. I may not act nice with other kids simply because I want them to behave. Now, I know pretty well, and I know you are capable of doing a whole lot better than you are now."  
  
"I.I'm really busy.. you know, with the shrine and.stuff." Tenchi chuckled nervously. Mr. Yu was one of his favorite teachers, but he didn't want him on his case. He knew sensei would be disappointed to hear he wasn't doing his work.  
  
"I understand, but you've stopped trying. You use to be one of the top students in class and now you're one of the worst. What's happening, Tenchi? Maybe I can help."  
  
'No, no you can't nobody can. I just.want out. I don't feel like doing school anymore. I know I can do better, but I don't want to. I-can't explain it. Not yet, anyway.' Tenchi thought. He almost said them, but instead, he answered with an uncomfortable "I'm not getting sleep. I'm tired and crouchy. I think all I need is good sleep."  
  
Mr. Yu sighed. "Ok. Be sure to get plenty of rest tonight. You have a test tomorrow. You may leave now."  
  
"Thanks, Mr. Yu." Heading for the door, Tenchi practically ran away. He couldn't wait to see Ryoko again. His keen eyes searched the halls and her locker for a glimpse of blue hair, but nothing gave away.  
  
"Masaki!" Somebody shouted his name. He turned around. It was Aki.  
  
"Hey! There you are!" He greeted him.  
  
"Man, what's happening to you? You were distant today. Something I should know about?" He grinned.  
  
"Dude, I just saw the hottest girl this morning." Tenchi became excited about Ryoko. He hoped Aki wouldn't know her yet so he could introduce them.  
  
"Long, spiky, cyan hair? Yellow eyes? Tall? Right there?" Aki grinned again. He pointed in Ryoko's direction. She was coming toward them.  
  
"Yeah! How'd you know?" So much for introductions.  
  
"She's my girlfriend." Aki laughed as Ryoko walked up to them. Those last 3 words stopped Tenchi cold. Ryoko's taken? No! That's not fair. She was the one thing that was going right in his life.  
  
"Hi, guys! Aki." She turned toward her boyfriend and kissed him. Tenchi turned away so not to look.  
  
"So, stay away, dude. See ya!" They walked away. Ryoko had her arm linked with Aki's. She turned around and winked at him just like that morning. She mouthed the word "bye". She and Aki blended in with the rest of the student body as they headed outside. Tenchi stood still. He didn't feel like moving. Ryoko was his.only his.why?  
  
  
  
A/N: In case you're wondering, Moon Gates are Chinese. They were used in the old days and there is still some left in parts of China. They're very beautiful and round shaped. Also, in Japan, they go to school 2 years later than we do in the U.S. That's why Tenchi is 19 and still in high school. Look for the next chapter soon! 


	2. Provoked Feelings (Prologue Part 2)

The Seventh Moon Gate  
  
By Kalika-Chan  
  
DC: I don't own Tenchi Muyo  
  
A/N: Do people even read the Author's Note? I said to wait for the next chapter….this one took me a while. I haven't been feeling very inspired lately. I still got this done, even if it isn't my best work. Wait for the next chapter, I promise it will be better. By the way, the more I think about this story, it really isn't action/adventure; it's more of a supernatural genre. Or fantasy or….yeah, you get it. I'm sorry this chapter took me so long to write. I haven't been feeling very inspired lately. Thank you to all the people who have reviewed my story! Thank you so much! Reviews matter a lot; it would be easier to understand if you were an author. Remember that the first two chapters are the Prologue.  
  
'-Thinking  
  
"-Speaking  
  
-Chapter 2-  
  
Provoked Feelings  
  
The sun rose high in the sky. Autumn had begun and the crisp, orange leaves fell as they withered and wrinkled. They grew. They died. This was life. The days were still warm and sunny, but the nights had become chilly and dark. Birds sang and owls hooted. Tenchi dragged his feet after him as he headed toward the Shrine. His mind was still full of Ryoko, not really believe Aki and her were that close. She had said she knew a few people, but he thought she meant girlfriends….His backpack wasn't really heavy, but it felt like a million weights on his back. She was just another beautiful girl he had met. How could he feel so strongly for her? Ryoko was probably the most beautiful, but Tenchi liked to think he wasn't a guy to judge girls based on their looks and body. He hardly knew her for a day, and yet, it hurt to see her and Aki together. He imaged him and Ryoko falling in love and they would just hold hands or simply kiss. Tenchi was feeling depressed. A few leaves feel on his shoulder. The petals of the Sakura trees were long gone. He wished Ryoko liked him as much as he liked her. It was like a stupid school-crush, but he couldn't help but feel this way. He dreamed of her. She was always on his mind. Ryoko was enchanting. Tenchi was attracted to her the moment he saw her. He wished he would touch her…. .just to feel her soft skin against his, her wonderful hair in his face…maybe all guys were naturally hentai. Probably worse than his father. He knew he could never hurt Aki because of Ryoko. Aki proved to be one of his best friends, he stuck up for him when he got teased, he helped him with his shrine chores when they were little so they could play longer. Funny thing was, Aki had never mentioned a girlfriend. He was interested in lots of girls, mostly the ones with body. Of course he would go after Ryoko. He wasn't bad looking either, maybe even better than Tenchi himself. He didn't know what kind of guys Ryoko liked. If Ryoko favored guys like Aki, he would have a chance. Maybe they won't ever break up. Maybe they'll get married and invite him to their wedding. Nahh….they wouldn't. He doubted Ryoko and Aki's relationship was going to last more than 6 months, unless it has already been 6 months. Aki wasn't the kind of guy to drop a girl; he stayed with her and broke it to her gently. Tenchi hoped they would break up soon. Seeing them together was torture. And then he would ask Ryoko out. Maybe that wouldn't work either. What if Ryoko didn't like him that way? Then what was with the wink? He had loved that. She looked so cute. Did that mean something? She was such a flirt. Did she like him that way? All these questions filled Tenchi's head. He wanted to see her again. He couldn't stop thinking about her. She was so magical.  
  
Remembering he would extra chores if he was late, Tenchi ran the rest of the way home. It was tiring, but good for track. Ojii-sama Yosho was already there. He stood with a broom and was slowly sweeping the shrine steps. Wordlessly, Tenchi climbed the long flight of steps and took the broom. The two were silent for a while as Tenchi began sweeping. Yosho stood watching. He knew why his grandson was late. He knew a lot of things. He just couldn't tell that to Tenchi. 'What a foolish boy. Don't let your mind wander. Can't you see it? Can't you see whom Ryoko really wants?' Yosho folded his hands and sighed. 'You've got a lot to learn, boy.'  
  
"Pray tell why you were late."  
  
"I'm sorry, Ojii-sama, I-I was sidetracked."  
  
'By Ryoko?', he wanted to say, but instead, "A true man always uses his focus."  
  
"Yes, Ojii-sama. I understand. I'll try not to do it again."  
  
'That's what you say everyday' Yosho sighed again and said, "Do a good-job here." And left, his long robes sweeping the floor.  
  
Tenchi stopped what he was doing and stared after his Ojii-sama. Had he just gotten away with it? Ojii-sama hadn't assigned him any chores. Yet. Perhaps he knew. Ojii-sama was very spiritual. He knew a lot of things without knowing them. Tenchi shook his head. He went back to work. Despite Mr. Yu's concern that day, he still gave a lot of homework. Tenchi was a guy went to school without complaint. He knew one day he would need to go to a good collage and get a job. Tenchi didn't take life that seriously. He didn't really have a major religion like Christianity, he was Shinto. Maybe Shinto was the right religion, maybe Christianity, but to him, religion was a just a way of explaining how things happen. Life was short, why did it matter? Now it did. He had met Ryoko. He sighed. He had really no chance with Ryoko. The floor was already shiny, but he didn't feel like stopping. He didn't feel like doing anything. (A/N: I am not feeling very inspired at this moment. This is really how I feel.)  
  
"Tenchi!"  
  
***************************  
  
A slim black Firebird rolled past a dark house. It glistened in the night and quiet roars came from the engine. A couple streetlights were lit and they provided enough light to see. The car's passagers were laughing and talking. Two figures could be seen, Daito Aki and Hakubi Ryoko. As the car stopped, Ryoko stepped out, said good night, and walked into the house. The lights were on at her house. Aki waited outside. A few seconds later, he saw Ryoko wave to him through her window upstairs and he left with a grin.  
  
***************************  
  
Ryoko flopped down on her bed and sighed deeply. She hugged her jacket tightly and buried her face in it. With her right foot, she flipped the switch and her stereo came on. She laid there for a minute in pure bliss, thinking of the boy she had met that day. Aki would be waiting for her. Ryoko sighed and got up. She walked slowly to the window, stretching along the way. Pulling open a soft blue curtain, she spotted the black car parked next to the sidewalk right outside her door. She lifted a hand and waved to Aki as he drove away. Heat sprouted on her neck as she saw him grin at her. What was she feeling? Ryoko felt as if she was lying, lying to herself, to Aki. She met him almost a month ago. He was a skater. Moving was difficult for her. Ryoko had found out her parents were transferring that day. They were only moving to a nearby city, but that meant she would have to change schools, forget her friends, forget the Moon Garden. Aki spotted her instantly, grinning and walking over to her side. Ryoko was sitting on a park bench, listening to little kids play and laugh and the birds sing. She wished everything was this peaceful. Not everything would last. Quite surprising, Aki's voice startled her. They had started talking. He went to Yokohama High, the school she was transferring to. 'What luck' she had thought. She had to go, she knew that. Aki grabbed her hand before she even had a chance to get up, asking for her number. Ryoko hadn't really wanted to go out with him, but when he called her that night, she accepted. Give others a chance, even is you don't think so, Ryoko had grow up learning that from her mom. So she gave him a chance, they've been going out for a month. What did she feel for him? He was good-looking, never mind that, but he wasn't –him-, the one. Through their somewhat pleasant conversations and nights holding hands, she hadn't really gotten to know him. Yet, she couldn't say she was attracted to him, she was. Ryoko liked him, a lot, but it was more like a fling than a real relationship. Something that she can't explain and can't even begin to understand. Meeting Tenchi was….more. What was Tenchi to her?  
  
"Yoko, who's Tenchi?" Ryoko spun around to see her mom standing in her doorway. Washu.  
  
"Huh? What do you mean? Tenchi is this guy at school. Why?" Ryoko panicked. What did her mom know about Tenchi? She might be reading her mind again. Washu was her only family, her father left when she was born; her brother was taken to Haven, executed for trying to take over the Moon Garden.  
  
"I meant, who is he. He's related to Lord Yosho." Washu crossed her arms and leaned against the doorway. "There something you have to see."  
  
***************************  
  
Tenchi turned around to see Sakuya, an old friend he had met in Tokyo last year. He saw her lift her hand and wave. He waved back, walking towards her as she did. Sakuya hugged him and said her greetings. He answered them without much thought. Sakuya still lived in Tokyo, but once in a while, she would come to Okayama to visit him and her family.  
  
"I haven't seen you for a while." Sakuya said, grinning.  
  
"Me neither. Things have been busy, especially senior year." Tenchi stuck his hands in his pockets and rocked back and forth on his feet. He was glad to see her, he really was, she was a close friend, but he wasn't in the mood to catch up. Tenchi had a lot on his mind and he could have told Sakuya about it, but he didn't think she would understand.  
  
"Aww….you poor thing. Well, my senior year has been going pretty good. Except for Mrs. Saachi. She's giving us extra homework, on top of our final exams. I wish we had more time. And my mom, but that's a different matter." Tenchi saw her look down, pawing her feet in the dirt. He thought he heard a sniff. The boy put a hand on his friend's shoulder.  
  
"Hey, it's alright. She'll live. I promise. She's not going to leave you." He gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze. Sakuya looked up at him. There were traces of tears in her eyes, but none dared to fall out. Her mom had cancer. For over a year, she had been sick. She was always at the hospital, with hardly any time to see her family. Leukemia had caused her to lose her hair, put her in a wheelchair, and go through months of painful chemotherapy. Sakuya and her mom had been very close.  
  
"I'm fine. I know she'll pull through. She's strong, but it hurts. The doctors saying she hasn't been improving or weakening, so she still has a chance."  
  
"We're all praying for her."  
  
"I know, I know. I pray too."  
  
"You shouldn't worry yourself too much, it's bad for your health."  
  
"Yeah, mom tells me that. She's not worried at all. She says it's her destiny, whatever happens. Tenchi?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Do you believe everything happens for a reason?"  
  
"Well, I guess. I mean, there has to be some purpose in the Universe, right?"  
  
"Yeah, but I meant, why did my mom have to be sick? For what reason did this happen?"  
  
"I don't know Sakuya, I don't know. But you'll find out."  
  
"And…."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Do you believe in fate? Or luck?"  
  
"Why do you ask? You don't believe in it."  
  
"I know, but just because I don't believe in it doesn't mean it isn't true. Is fate real?"  
  
"I don't have the answer to that, but you can ask Ojii-sama. He's wise, almost too wise. I use to think he knows everything in the world when I was little. He always had an answer to everything, whether I understood it or not."  
  
"Ok. Thanks, Tenchi. Thanks a lot."  
  
"You know it Sakuya." He said softly. He might have given her a real answer if he was thinking.  
  
***************************  
  
Ryoko stretched her neck above the many people crowded in the high school hallway. She was looking for him. Tenchi, not Aki. The blue-haired beauty squinted her eyes, craning her neck this way and that. She was pretty tall, but it was still hard to see over people's heads. She even stood on tiptoe to add more height.  
  
Ryoko signed, hugging her books to her chest. 8:17. Three minutes until homeroom started and she would be late for class. Aki would be looking for her. Ryoko turned around. Maybe Tenchi was in another hallway. Her eyebrows furrowed and she looked up, staring at the little holes in the ceiling. Did anyone every count then when they were as bored as she was? There really was no pattern to them; they were punched in randomly, one hole after another. A fly buzzed around her ear. She feebly waved it away, leaning against the wall with her back to it. Ryoko lifted her head again. Suddenly, she spotted her goal. Little fangs peeked out as she grinned. Tenchi was right there, talking to a girl in her math class, Sakuya, that was her name. Tenchi said something and she laughed. Ryoko watched as he laughed with her. A tiny wave a jealousy spread through her like wild fire. She walked slowly towards them. Her eyes were fixed on him. She wasn't even blinking.  
  
A hand grabbed her and shook her out of her little trance. Ryoko was about to swat the hand off when she realized who it was. Aki. He turned her toward him and smiled. She felt bad.  
  
"Hey." He said, giving her a small kiss on the cheek. "I was looking for you." He took her hand and walked her to homeroom as they talked.  
  
"Oh yeah. I got here late. I was looking for Kaoru. She said she wanted to talk to me." It felt weird, lying to her boyfriend. Ryoko spoke easily, as if she had practice lying her whole life. Aki was totally trustworthy, but she couldn't bring herself to tell him. He might be a little upset with her. He was good to her. Ryoko looked back. Sakuya and Tenchi were gone. She signed, turning around. She would have to find him later.  
  
***************************  
  
He was in love. That he could think about. Seventh hour again, they were checking homework from last night. Tenchi had found time to do it last night, though he doubted he did well. A single word took his breath away. Ryoko.  
  
To be continued  
  
A/N: Yes, I know, it's short. Well, this is the end of the Prologue. Now it's the real story. ^^ 


	3. Child Play

The Seventh Moon Gate  
  
By Kalika-Chan  
  
Hi! Thank you so much for reviewing my story! I hope more people will! Anyway, the Prologue had ended and this is the real story. It takes place 5 years after Tenchi and Ryoko met at school, in Neo Tokyo.  
  
--Chapter Three--  
  
Child Play  
  
Spring was coming. The perfect time for a wedding. Sakuya twisted the ring on her fourth finger. Yes, she was getting married. She would be forever bonded with Tenchi. Sakuya was sitting alone on a park bench, looking around at the surrounding landscape. They could get married here. It was so beautiful. Soft white snow still covered the playground and soon to be green grass. No one was there yet, it was early in the morning and the sky was still dark. She liked to talk long walks in the park of Tokyo. Tenchi wasn't a morning person like her. He hated to get up early. Grumbling and tired, he would drag himself out of bed and head for the bathroom. Sakuya smiled to herself. Didn't they say opposites attract? It certainly worked for them. Things were rough, especially with her mother's death. But everything was fine now. Tenchi was hers, and Ryoko was gone. The spell will last, she promised herself. It had to; or else she would lose Tenchi and everything that was dear to her.  
Sakuya preferred not to think about that on such a cheerful day. She sighed and leaned back against the bench. Turning her head and touching the seat next to her, she wished Tenchi was here with her. Her black gloves skimmed the surface. It was pretty icy, and the cool feeling left numbness on her fingers. The thought of winter brought back a memory of school. It must have been five or six years ago, but she remembered it clearly. In English class, they were studying Shakespeare, a powerful and passionate poet and writer. A certain sonnet caught Sakuya's eye. She frowned at the use of words, Shakespeare compared love to a summer's day, but summer didn't last. It turned into fall, then winter, than spring. And back to summer. Was love this way? Did it just go away and come back? She hoped it wasn't. Love was so important. Some say love is the glue that holds this Universe together. Hate divides the line. Love was eternal; summer was not. It was always there, just not all the  
time. But, as she thought about it, summer was year-round in some places. Maybe it was always summer in their hearts. She smiled. Love was magical. It was what she needed to complete her life. Tenchi.  
  
A sudden ring startled her out of her daydream. Not realizing what it was at first, Sakuya quickly stood up. She felt a vibration by her leg and looked down. It was her cell phone. Sakuya reached into her back pocket to retrieve it. It itched her butt when she sat down.  
  
"Hello?" She opened it and spoke.  
  
"Sakuya-san, I'm calling to remind you that today is the meeting with Miss. Motisaki. Do you have the designs?" It was Hinae, her boss at work.  
  
"Of course, I'm bringing them to work. I'll be sure to give it to her."  
  
"Ok, I'm sorry for calling so early. Were you sleeping?"  
  
"No, I'm usually awake early. I'm a morning person. It's ok, don't worry about it." Sakuya started walking back to her apartment, getting ready for work.  
  
"That's good. I was just thinking about the designs and panicked. Wish I was a morning person." Hinae laughed a little.  
  
"Well, it's certainly a good thing and bad thing." Sakuya laughed with her. They were close friends. "So, bye. I'll see you later."  
  
"Ok, later." The dial tone echoed in her mind as she opened the door to her floor. Hinae was helping her plan her wedding with Tenchi. Miss. Motisaki was one of Hinae's friends. She had said Miss. Motisaki specialized in weddings and parties. Sakuya wanted just a small private wedding, not a big party with tons of people. Tenchi had wanted the same. They would last. Stepping inside her small apartment, she took off her jacket and went straight to the kitchen to eat. Coffee was a must, an every day thing. She praised the creator of coffee. A small wooden stool stood in the way of the fridge. She pushed it aside and frowned. Wait. She didn't have a kitchen stool. Glancing back at the seat, Sakuya saw it wasn't there. She shook her head. Things were a bit rough. She was busy with everything and stressed out. At least she had the wedding to look forward to.  
  
Giggling like a little girl on her way to work, Sakuya looked at the passing landscapes. Skyscrapers and office buildings occupied most of Tokyo. Tenchi didn't like it. She frowned.  
  
---------------------  
  
Tall, dark, and handsome certainly fit 24 year old Tenchi Masaki. And he was getting married. To the love of his life. Sakuya. There was nothing wrong with her, and he loved her terribly. But the itchy feeling wouldn't go away. It burned through his heart, it messed his mind, but he pushed it away. Why were things getting complicated now? Shadows of doubt crept slowly into his mind like ice melting. He loved her. That's all that matter right now. They would figure things out later.  
  
Yawning, Tenchi pushed the bed covers aside and placed one foot on the ground in front of him. Then the other. He walked to the bathroom and did his daily morning routine. Life was boring.  
  
A buzzer sounded near the living room.  
  
"Hello? Hey, Tenchi, you there?" A meager, yet clear voice spoke through the box at the door. Tenchi pressed the button and answered.  
  
"Keti? It's kind of early in the morning, don't you think?"  
  
"Dude, it's almost 11."  
  
"Oh. Oh well. Come in."  
  
Tenchi opened the door and in a few moment's time, Keti's footsteps sounded up the stairs and he came into view. Tenchi held the door for him as he sauntered in. Keti looked around for a minute, then settled down on Tenchi's sofa, arms spread and slouching. Tenchi closed the door after him and sat down in the kitchen facing his friend.  
  
"What brings you here?" He asked.  
  
"I just came to visit a friend before he got married. You mind?" Keti grinned.  
  
"No, of course not. Why should I?"  
  
"I'm wishing you good luck."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"But Sakuya...."  
  
"What about Sakuya?" Tenchi became alert. He knew Keti thought Sakuya wasn't for him, yet he didn't try to hook up with her either.  
  
"She's not your type."  
  
"So? How would you know?"  
  
"Tenchi, man. You gotta look at things. You don't like living in Tokyo. She does. You don't like her job. She does. Plain and simple. She's not for you."  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Nothing. I'm just stating what's best for you." Keti grinned again, slowly nodding his head.  
  
Tenchi was starting to become annoyed. Keti was a close friend, but he was strange. They met in high school, even went to the same college. Keti never worried about his future, only Tenchi's. He had dark hair, just like everybody else in Japan, but light brown eyes, different from most. A bit on the short side, he always got his way, including with girls. Keti claimed his parents were dead, and when Tenchi apologized, Keti showed no emotion. He got the impression Keti and his parents weren't close.  
  
"Look, I am going to marry her whether you like it or not. I love Sakuya." For the first time in his life, saying `I love Sakuya' felt weirdly strange to him. It sounded unnatural on his tongue, like sticky ice cream on a hot July day.  
  
Keti looked at him seriously, no longer smiling or grinning. He leaned forward on the sofa; hands clasped in front of him, no longer slouched against the seat.  
  
"She's not for you. You're not for her."  
  
"Shut the hell up. What do you mean?" Tenchi was quite angry by now, what did Keti want from him? He was going marry Sakuya for certain.  
  
This time, Keti's usually light brown eyes clouded bluish gray. "She's not for you." He said again. Tenchi had stopped eating to argue with Keti. He simply stared at Keti, not believing he dared tell him to renounce his marriage to Sakuya. The two looked at each other for a moment. Tenchi with disbelief and shock; Keti with no expression. Finally, Keti got up and walked silently to the door. Tenchi's eyes followed him. As he turned the doorknob and headed out, Tenchi spoke.  
  
"Wait."  
  
Keti turned around. He glanced at Tenchi before walking out the door and shutting it behind him softly. That was one strange kid.  
  
Tenchi had no idea what Keti's warning meant. He didn't know a lot about Keti himself. Tenchi finished his cereal and sighed. Today was Saturday, no work. He might as well sleep for the rest of the day. Frustrated by everything that was going on, he decided to take a walk.  
  
-----------------------  
  
Outside was cold, he concluded. It was almost spring, but winter had made its grand appearance and it was just beginning. He stuck his hands in his pockets and walked around Konton Park. Tenchi was surprised at how many people were there at this time for year. Most were walking like him, with pets or small children. They all seemed so happy and carefree. Emotions swept over him as he remembered high school. He didn't want to. Maybe Keti had reasons. Tenchi was more shocked at him than pissed off. Keti was carefree.  
  
"Tenchi."  
  
Tenchi was startled by the voice calling his name. He looked up to see Takashi and Yamazaki headed towards him. Two old friends of his. Tenchi smiled.  
  
"Hey, how you two been?" Tenchi hugged them both.  
  
"Great. You?"  
  
"Same here."  
  
"Yeah, well, we need to catch up." From as long as Tenchi had known Yamazaki, he hardly every spoke, but people knew what he meant.  
  
"Of course. I'm free today. Sakuya has to work late."  
  
Takashi and Yamazaki smiled at each other.  
  
"We have the perfect idea. A bachelor party."  
  
"Really? Shouldn't we ask Sakuya first?"  
  
"Oh, come on, Tenchi. You're going to be married soon. You won't be able to go to strip clubs anymore. You can't look at other woman's chest. Losing your single status. Last night you're going to be a man. Right, Yamazaki?"  
  
Yamasaki grinned and nodded. He liked that idea too.  
  
Tenchi sighed. "Tonight?"  
  
"Sure thing. We'll be at the new Sakura Sekai Club. Bye." They walked off, waving to Tenchi.  
  
He smiled weakly and lifted his arm. Tenchi shook his head and headed home. His walk was over.  
  
-----------------------  
  
He sighed and shook his head. He should never have come. Minutes went by as they waited outside the door of Sakura Sekai. Takashi tried to stir up conversation, but it was awfully cold outside. A guard came out and finally let them in. It wasn't that Tenchi didn't like strip clubs, he didn't see a point in them. But he agreed to come and he couldn't back out now. They entered and the room was filled with pink and blue lights. He couldn't see a thing. Why did they have to come here? Couches were bright red and there were girls in bikinis all over. A stage made of wood was perched in the center in the back with three metal poles and girls dancing. The smell of liquor choked the air. The place was loud, din, and messy. Men were crowded around the bar, drinking heavily and tossing money at the strippers. People were laughing and having the greatest time, but Tenchi sure wasn't. He looked over at his two friends who had dragged him here. They each had their arms around a couple  
girls and were enjoying this.  
  
Tenchi settled himself down in one of the gigantic red couches. He propped his head up with arm, his face half hidden by his fist. Watching a girl with light blue hair sharing a drink with Takashi and Yamazaki, he was suddenly thrown into Déjà Vu. No, he didn't know any blue-haired girls. Most people in Japan had jet-black hair and brown eyes. Some had dyed hair. Tenchi shook his head. He wasn't thinking straight. How could he? He was in a strip joint, for Pete's sake.  
  
A nice pair of tanned legs passed in front of him. Tenchi looked up to see a cute redhead wearing too much makeup. She grinned down at him and climbed into his lap. Tenchi stared at her and was quite shocked. And then she spoke in a clear, loud voice.  
  
"Heyy. You're cute! Wanna free dance?" She sure giggled an awful lot. Tenchi tried to get her off of him, but she leaned in and licked his ear. He was disgusted.  
  
"Well?" She asked again.  
  
"Get away from me." He muttered under his breath as he feebly pushed her away. Tenchi quickly got up and away.  
  
He ended up at the bar drinking a small glass of martini. Slowly as ever, Tenchi lifted the glass to his lips and listened to the noise behind him. Snitches of conversation were caught as he tried to shut them out. He looked around for Takashi and Yamazaki, but they were no where to be found. The bartender must have noticed Tenchi in his current state. He was passing out drinks and wiping the table. Dawdling, as if he didn't want to, he strolled over to the handsome young man. Hosama watched him for a while. Tenchi kept staring into his glass.  
  
"So, what's a lonely guy to do without a girlfriend?"  
  
"Huh?" Tenchi looked up to see the bartender looking at him. He had stopped wiping the table.  
  
"You bored?" He asked.  
  
"You could say that. Although my friends clearly aren't."  
  
"Why? There's plenty of girls here. You could get lucky."  
  
"On, no. I'm not looking for a girlfriend. I'm getting married."  
  
"Married? Wow, you seem young. Name?"  
  
"Well, her name's Sakuya and she's-"  
  
"I meant your name." He chuckled.  
  
"Tenchi. Tenchi Masaki."  
  
"Hosama Shakado." The two men shook hands. Tenchi noted his eyes incredibly resembled Keti's. He was about to say something when his two friends came over. Tenchi greeted and asked to go.  
  
"Already? But we just got here."  
  
"You guys can hang here if you want, but I'm going." Without another word, Tenchi got up and left.  
  
-----------------------  
  
He stepped out onto the balcony of his apartment. It was dark outside and the moon was full. He signed, resting his hands on the wooden railing. The night air was cool and calm, absolutely no wind, not even a small breeze. It was a good time to think, something he hadn't been able to do quietly for a long time. Time at the shrine, time at work, and now, it's even harder with Sakuya. She was working late today. He never imagined his life would turn out the way it did. Being married to Sakuya was one thing, but they had also moved to Tokyo. He had preferred the quite of his Okayama home. Life was strange that way and had no point. Sometimes it felt like the world was a big nothing. And they were there, with lives granted to them. Kali is the Destroyer, but she also destroyed evil. She is the Darkness, she creates it, but she can also create Light from the Dark. Keti said he had met Kali Ma once, in a dream. The Goddess came to him, in her deadly form. She had skulls hanging  
around her waist like a belt. Fangs peeked out of her mouth, covered with blood. They say she is bloodthirsty. Her skin was dark, but not black like the all the legends say. Keti had walked up to her, and say the Universe in her eyes. He saw the thirsty look, the deadly sin. Her eyes were dark, and they were filled with galaxies, endless stars, heaven, and hells. At the end of each Kali Yuga, Great Fires and Floods destroy the Universe. Then it is reborn again. Tenchi chose not to get involved. He was spiritual, but not very religious. Maybe there was no Gods, no God at all. Maybe there was.  
  
Tenchi blinked. He looked down at the sidewalk below his balcony. A single lampost was on. The night was mysterious and eerie. Wrinkles appeared on his forehead as he looked more carefully.  
  
There was a girl there, about his age. No, a woman. And a beautiful one too. She was leaning against the dim light with her back to it. The woman, possible the most gorgeous thing in creation was looking at him. Looking very sexy with her arms and legs crossed, she lifted her head and met his eyes. This *girl *, she was more like, had spiked cyan hair down to her waist and curled in at the tips. Absolutely stunning. Dad would've called her a `blue blonde'. Her eyes shone golden amber that seemed to light up the dark sky. Beautiful. That was Tenchi's first reaction. She was beautiful.  
  
Suddenly, she smiled at him. And then she winked and was gone. Just like that. The feeling of Déjà vu came again, but it went away as fast as it came.  
  
Tenchi back away from the balcony slowly, disbelieving his eyes. Did he just see Ryoko? Who was Ryoko, anyway? The name popped into his mind, but it shrank back into its far, far corner, once again forgotten as the spell intended. He signed. He was seeing things. Tenchi walked back to the edge of the balcony and leaned down. There was no one there.  
  
Slowly, he opened the glass door to his bedroom. And then he heard it.  
  
A soft voice spoke his name. It was gentle, like rain falling onto him. Nothing could compare to the beauty of that voice. Tenchi had heard it before, but he didn't recognize it. He turned around anyway and saw no one, but he felt her presence. Feeling like a fool, he stood there for a moment. She came to him. She spoke, but he didn't hear.  
  
He tried to talk to her, but a pair of rosy lips touched his and he was lost.  
  
A/N: Sorry this chapter took me so long to write. I've been feeling down lately and haven't felt up to writing. Kali, of course, is me, Kalika, and she is real. She's a Hindu Goddess in India, whom is greatly worshiped in Calcutta. She may be evil, but she does destroy evil, so she is not pure evil to some belief. 


End file.
